Shizuka Sakakibara
Shizuka Sakakibara '(榊原静 ''Sakakibara Shizuka) ''is the first girl to become a cure in Triple Hearts Precure! Shizuka is pretty tall for her age, but she doesn't mind. Personality Shizuka is a 14 year-old genius who is shy, sweet, sensitive, and smart. She is sometimes way too shy, that it gets in the way of things she loves to do, like grocery shopping (the creator of the character also loves to go grocery shopping). She also loves to sing, and likes to do DIY stuff. Profile * '''Birthday: '''September 5 * '''Zodiac Sign: '''Virgo * '''Likes: '''grocery shopping, DIY stuff, singing, watching videos on YouTube, spending time with her family. * '''Dislikes: '''bullies, Fs on her report card, disgusting food, annoying people * '''Favorites: '''ramen, strawberry cheesecake, sriracha, Cajun food, fast food, protein shakes, ideas, friends, etc. * '''School: '''Nino Girls' Academy. * '''Blood Type: '''AB Appearance Normal Shizuka is wearing her long black hair with two braids on the side. She wears a magenta and indigo casual dress with teal flats. She also has thick glasses in front of her indigo eyes. School Shizuka has the same glasses and hair style. She wears a pale pink, red, and yellow school outfit with black shoes and white ankle-length socks. Cure Flash Shizuka's eyes are still indigo, except her hair is now indigo and is tied into a side braided ponytail on the left, with the brooch in the right side. She now wears a mid-riff magenta, teal, and indigo shirt-and-skirt outfit. She also wears sneaker-like shoes with teal leg-warmers and gloves. Cure Flash 'Cure Flash '''is Shizuka's alter ego. As Cure Flash, she represents music and flowers, and her colors are magenta, teal, and indigo. Transformation Haruna and Shizuka say "Precure! Unlock my heart!" and their clothes are changed into glowing dresses. The then falls down the colorful tunnel full of gemstones and flower petals. Haruna's glasses disappear and Shizuka's glasses disappear. Her brooch appears then Shizuka's hair changes and her brooch appears. Floowed by hair changing, accessories appearing simultaneously, along with outfit changes. Haruna and Shizuka then zoom down, introduce themselves and they dual pose. Attacks * '''Flash Flower Performance: '''Cure Flash swishes her hands up, and says "PreCo Mic!" She spins it around and strikes a pose with the mic. She then presses the seven buttons, each representing a different note on the scale. She slides her finger across all seven buttons, and the charm on the bow in the center glows brightly. She then points the microphone toward the enemy. She now says, "It is time to finish you off!" She then says her attack name, and seven music notes come out and trap the enemy. She then strikes a pose and says "Triple Heart!" The notes then expand, and explode. * '''Shiny Daisy Rockin': '''Cure Flash swishes her hands up, and says "PreCo Rod!" She spins around and strikes a pose with the rod. She then slides her fingers downward toward the glowing Heart Gem, which then glows brightly. The top of the rod also glows brightly, too. She spins around with the rod, producing metallic white music notes. She then says, "I shall defeat you with the power of my heart!" She then points the rod toward the enemy. She says the attack name, gives a wink, and all of the notes charge toward the enemy. She then strikes a pose and says "Triple Heart!" The notes expand, then explode. Sub-Attacks * '''Shrill Foxglove Waltz: '''She basically sings out the attack, causing the enemy to be paralyzed for a short time. * '''Sugar Blossom Bebop: '''For this attack, she dances and sings a short time, causing the enemy to follow along. Weapons * '''PreCo Mic: The PreCo Mic is Cure Flash's main weapon. The microphone is a sparkly magenta and indigo striped mic with a teal bow (a charm is located in the center of the bow). The mic is also sparkly with seven multi-colored buttons. * PreCo Rod: '''The PreCo Rod is Shizuka's second weapon. The rod is a white bar with seven multi-colored hearts on it. The end is a very tiny gold bar with a magenta, teal, and indigo heart crystal. The top of the bar is a big white heart crystal. Etymology ''Shizuka (静か)- ''literally means "quiet" in Japanese ''Sakakibara (榊原)- unknown origin Music Her voice actress, '''Yukari Tamura, '''sings these character songs: * '~Heartbeat Rush!~ * Operation L.O.V.E * BLOSSOM~HEART * V for Victory! Trivia * Shizuka's birthday, hobbies, blood types, and basically everything relates to the character creator, Ma'Leiah Jackson, but in an alternate universe. * She choose the name Shizuka because she is sometimes quiet in real life. Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-27 at 11.35.16 AM.png|Shizuka in casual clothes Screenshot 2017-07-27 at 12.04.52 PM.png|Cure Flash Screenshot 2017-07-27 at 1.49.33 PM.png|Shizuka in her winter uniform Category:Characters